


find me (and lead me to you)

by keeping_your_distance



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Some drabble, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/pseuds/keeping_your_distance
Summary: From the day someone turns 18, they are given soul marks. Once you come into contact your soulmate, the two identical marks that belonged to both halves will merge as one, switching and resting on one half of the pair for long periods of time. That's how it works.Much to Viktor's dismay, the universe has its flaws. The biggest flaw when meeting your soulmate is that it is heavily depended on the first couple encounters.





	

Perhaps Viktor's decision was too hasty.

The living legend Viktor Nikiforov, had won gold at Worlds Skating Championship and is now the 5-time world champion. He returned to his apartment in St Petersburg to take a breather from all the competitions before the next. It was the least Yakov can agree to. After all the performances played and goals achieved this season, it was a time to refresh his mind and reboot, a time to delve into his thoughts on new ways to surprise the audience.

The thorned bush was once again growing and stabbing the small sense of doubt and emptiness inside Viktor. How could you surprise an audience who expects the unexpected? What more could he possibly give them when most of his life is reflected from the ice, bare and exposed? Each year it becomes more difficult to figure out.

To top it all of this season, he met his soul mate without realising it. He can't recall when he last ran his fingers over the small halo located on his left collarbone before it disappeared. He was too late, his mark is already with his soulmate. From the day someone turns 18, they are given soul marks. Once you come into contact your soulmate, the two identical marks that belonged to both halves will merge as one, switching and resting on one half of the pair for long periods of time. That's how it works. 

Viktor longed to find his other half but for the past 20 or so years, his life was all about skating. Not to mention, he's been to almost everywhere, meaning that the chances of meeting his soulmate at one of the skating competitions overseas were highly likely. It made him want to apologise to his soulmate for not making an effort to find them sooner, that is, if only he had another chance.

Much to Viktor's dismay, the universe has its flaws. The biggest flaw when meeting your soulmate is that it is heavily depended on the first couple encounters. Someway or another, soulmates will encounter each other at least two more times before losing its universal magic touch and leaving it to them to find each other. There are many stories of couples from the news never noticing that they had crossed paths with their soulmate, and choosing to live together with someone that wasn't pre-destined whilst knowing without knowing who their fated ones are. Some are happy not knowing and others are devasted, but many are yet to be discovered.

His grandparents were one of such cases. They were a couple who didn't have the time to search during the time of the war. It was a tragically common possibility that their soulmate had died during the war, and many at the time accepted the fact and grew their own families. Even to this day, Viktor's grandparents were a couple that pushed their way out through their struggles together, happily remaining by each other's side even after the war. It was a love story that Viktor loved to listen to over, and over again. He too hoped for a partner that he can rely on, one whom he can bury himself in their arms but he belonged in the ice rink. He knows he's being viewed as an embodiment of a champion rather than a person, something to overcome rather than a significant competitor.

He knows there's no one that could have possibly seen him in a different light, and that's why the place where the mark once was felt like a hole, and something ugly was flowing out. Missing one-out-of-three lifetime events left a devastating blow on him but he stubbornly holds on to the idea that they will cross paths again. Viktor counts to himself that he only has two more chances to find his soulmate. His trail of thought was cut short when he catches a glimpse of the new talk of the skating community.

"What's this?" Viktor scrolls through his feed. There were scrolls of articles and posts mentioning his name alongside Japan's Katsuki Yuuri over a certain video posted a day after the World Championships. But why? Makkachin jumps onto the couch and fits himself through his legs and rests their head on his stomach.

Come to think of it, Chris had sent a video a few days ago but had ignored it since he was preparing his return home and the days after the World Championships were packed with interviews and photo shoots. He checks his messages with Chris. Once again, Yuuri's name appears in the form of a link.

 

**Chris**

_// You'll be surprised ; )_

_// Do you think he'll be up for another playdate? :)_

 

(Chris knows that Viktor is not someone to get surprised so now he's a bit sceptical about what the video would be about.)

 

He presses the link and it redirects to a clip. The title was written in Japanese and the first couple frames were shaky as to settle on the edge of what looks like a skating rink. A figure skates their way into the centre of the rink and drops his head just like Viktor did in-

"My free skate?" He says out loud.

The music was muddled but Viktor can hear the all too familiar track ringing in his ears, the soft rise of the orchestra dancing along the first few notes and tension building. Yuuri circles in his spot and pushes forward when the tenor enters the song reciting in Viktor's mind. The swing of the flute, the strong yet sullen force of the tenor mirrors well to the moves from the man on the ice.

Sparks fly inside Viktor's mind. His jumps may need some work, but his step sequence is almost perfect and eye-catching. He glides in time with the music, step after step, flowing in a way as if his body is controlling the notes, it's as if his body was creating music. There are a few details that Viktor noticed in which Yuuri can improve on since he's inconsistent but that makes it more of a reason to watch till the end.

Especially when he skates differently from the way Viktor performed. Viktor had performed with a sense of longing and saw his track as a song about tragic love. Strong with anger and jealousy to those who can express love along bringing forth the notion to detach and isolate himself from others in fear of losing his loved one. When he visualises the music, he sees a man who chooses to love with the knowledge that it will soon disappear.

But watching Yuuri made him see a different side to the song. Even though it's the same song, the same routine, the ambience is lighter. The expression he skates conveys a naive man, yet full of bittersweet yearning that only a pained lover would. Yuuri's face saddens but tips of his lips rose into a soft smile. He stretches out from the pits of isolation, pouring his dreams across the ice in the hopes for the other half to accept him, to stay with him even if its just a little longer. His vision of the same routine had the love that was missing in Viktor's routine and perhaps in Viktor himself.

Viktor flashbacks to the banquet after the Grand Prix. It was one to remember, especially when he knows that the man on the screen was the same man who initiated a dance battle with Yuri. Not to mention his bonding time with Chris and the pole. (He still doesn't know how the pole was there in the first place.)

It was the first time in his skating career to experience such madness at a social event but he joined in the fun as well. There was a bit of bull-fighting, tango and ballroom dancing involved. People were watching but the Yuuri he had danced with that night didn't care -- maybe he was too drunk to take notice. Viktor no longer paid attention to the constant gazes of the other competitors. He was having the time of his life.

He remembers the last thing Yuuri said to him before passing out -- He clung to Viktor and unaware that his hips had a life of its own. He was a mess and spoke in slurred Japanese with glossed eyes before jumping onto the Russian man's shoulders. "Be my coooaaacch, Viktooor!!" He chuckles at the memory, acknowledging his plea as a thing of the moment and the warmth in his cheeks were signs of intoxication. He couldn't believe that the drunk man from the party was Katsuki Yuuri. Nor can he believe that it's _the_ Katsuki Yuuri skated his free skate routine. Heck, Viktor can't believe that a part of him wants to know what it's like to be skating on the same rink as him.

He's _beautiful_.

The video is reaching the end of the routine when the camera zooms closer to Yuuri's face. And then, something catches his eye. It was hard to see when the skater is constantly in motion but Viktor's eyes are glued to a certain mark located at the lower side of the nape of his neck. The video quality and the shaky turns that follow Yuuri around the rink distracts him from the actual performance, both hindering Viktor's line of sight. He easily could've dismissed it as a dirty mark in his phone but then Yuuri approaches closer to the camera. Viktor rewind and paused the video. The small mark was of two smaller dots, lined beside each other. But rather than dots... they were two tiny rings.

Viktor roams through the video for yet another clear close frame. He squints into the screen and with full concentration and traces the outline of the skater's mark. _Nope. Can't see. I need more evidence._

He exits to his home page and goes to his gallery to search for the most recent photos of his during the Grand Prix banquet. He's never taken notice of it before but as he flicks through the pictures, the same two halos continue to appear boldly through his photos.

Makkachin yelps as Viktor jumps out from the couch. The poodle stared at their owner scurrying through the cupboard. Puzzled at the strange excitement in the air, they sit patiently nearby with their tail wagging, sweeping the floor behind them.

Viktor pulls out a dog carrier and pulls a suitcase larger than the one he brings to skating competitions. He moves them to the middle of his apartment and after a huff and a reaffirming nod, he smiles to Makkachin. The poodle's tail swings faster and almost dances with its two front paws. "Makkachin, we're going to Hasetsu."

 

There was no imagining it.

He shouldn't hope for another chance.

 

The next thing he knew, he packed his bags and he and his partner are on their way to catch a plane to Hasetsu.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to at least make a yoi fic even though its a quick uneventful drabble haha
> 
> also viktuuri ftw  
> (eheheh did you get it? ^_^ )
> 
> Kudos is much appreciated!!


End file.
